


Grocery Shopping = Mischief

by DestielSnuggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Healthy Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnuggles/pseuds/DestielSnuggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is grocery shopping, adding in healthy food to the cart. Dean decides to secretly add in a bunch of unhealthy food to annoy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping = Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I apologise, and it's not my best work, but, I wrote this in favour of Karina. (Sorry if it's crap, ily)

Dean impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing every few seconds towards the entrance of the supermarket. He couldn’t wait any longer. Turning off the engine, he exited the car, and paced to the store.

 

After a couple of minutes of searching, he found Cas looking at some vegetables, adding carrots, broccoli, and corn to his cart.

Dean tapped him on the shoulder, “Why are you taking so long?” he studied the contents of the cart, “And what is this crap?”

“Dean, I’ve only been gone for 10 minutes. This “crap”, is good for you.” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“Oatmeal? Skimmed milk? Extra-firm tofu? Wholegrain bread?”

The angel sighed, “They are a healthier choice than the fattening things you eat.”

Dean scoffed, “That’s because this stuff doesn’t count as food.” He received another roll of the eyes as Cas turned to continue walking down the aisle. A puff of a sigh escaped Dean’s lips as he reluctantly followed his boyfriend.

 

An idea sparked in Dean’s head, and a mischievous smirk formed on his face. He jogged to fall into step next to Cas, waiting for the right moment. Once Cas turned away from the cart, Dean picked up the tofu sitting near the front, swapping it with a packet of raw chicken from the fridges behind him. Cas faced the cart again, dropping in a carton of tomato soup; thankfully, he didn’t notice the exchange.

“I’m just going to uh, go to the uh, restroom.” Dean stated, earning a suspicious squint from Cas.

“Okay. Don’t take too long, we’re almost done.”

Dean pecked a kiss on Cas’ temple with the hint of a smile, “I won’t.”

 

Speed-walking down each isle, he picked up all of the things that were the complete opposite to what Cas had been throwing in – chocolate, pizza, donuts, pie, cream, etc. He cradled the food in his strong arms, carefully searching for Cas, dreading that he would see him before Dean did. A few minutes later, he saw Cas at the magazine stand, talking to a woman, the cart abandoned behind them. It was now or never. Hurriedly, Dean approached it, trying not to make any noise. So far so good. As gentle as possible, he placed the new items in the cart. The woman Cas was talking to said goodbye, shuffling away.

 

“Hey babe, sorry I took so long.” Dean greeted Cas, tentatively touching his shoulder.

“It’s fine. The lady I was talking to had me occupied, although,” Cas’ blue eyes looked up in thought, “she was rather boring.” His eyes flicked back to Dean, “I think I zoned out for a moment; all I remember was her rambling on about goldfish?”

Dean chuckled, “Sounds interesting.” He received a sarcastic nod, and they began to walk to a checkout.

“I think we have everything.” Cas scanned over the contents of the shopping cart. Sapphire eyes came to a halt, “Dean.” The hunter pursed his lips, “I don’t remember adding pizza to the cart.” A stern glare was directed towards Dean.

“Pizza? I don’t know how that got in there.” Dean desperately tried to bite back his smile.

Cas punched his arm, “Damnit Dean. Chocolate? Donuts? I said healthy food!”

“Pizza is healthy! It has mushrooms on it. Mushrooms are a vegetable.” Dean defended, grinning.

Cas shook his head with a sigh, a tiny smile on his lips, “You’re unbelievable.”

 

Baby sat waiting for them in the parking lot, the sunset casting a burnt orange glow over her shiny, black coat. Dean opened the back door, setting the bags of food on the seat, and Cas slid into the passenger side.

“You’re lucky I let you have all that food.” Cas said, as Dean slid into his own seat.

“It’s because you love me too much.”

Cas scoffed, “Unfortunately.”

Dean leaned into Cas’ personal space, “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Cas smiled, and closed the gap between them, sweetly kissing him, “Wouldn’t change a thing,” he whispered against Dean’s lips.


End file.
